Mi deseo
by Lianerys
Summary: Cuddy POV. Basado en el episodio fetal position.


Por fin he llegado a casa. Me apoyo en la puerta, agotada, dejando caer todo el peso de mi cuerpo. Las llaves se resbalan de mi mano por inercia. No puedo mas por hoy. Sin poder evitarlo un suspiro sale de mi . Es lo único que perturba el silencio sobrecogedor de la casa. De mi boca, mis labios susurran palabras que sosieguen y calmen mi ser,`` todo ha salido bien´´. Después de unos minutos avanzo por el estrecho pasillo. Mis pies me mandan señales inequívocas de no soportar un segundo más el contacto con mis zapatos. Me detengo y reanudo la marcha, descalza, con el vaivén de mis zapatos en la mano y siguiendo los pasos que conducen hasta el sofá.

Allí, me dejo caer, exhausta, sin necesidad de encender ninguna luz. Vencida por el cansancio cierro los ojos acunada por el sonido de mi respiración. Aun no me creo que todo saliera bien con Emma y su bebe. No sé de dónde saqué las fuerzas suficientes para mantener mi decisión hasta el final, pero invoqué todo mi valor y decidí seguir adelante pese a la oposición de todos. No podía concebir la idea de perder a ninguno de los dos. Ese bebe era lo que mas anhelaba Emma y no podía fallarla. Si . Me aferre a esa idea dejando al lado la razón. El lo sabia bien. Sabia que cada rato que pasara con ella seria como verme en un espejo reflejado. Emma se convertía en mi propia esperanza para seguir adelante con lo mio y no podía dejarlo escapar como agua entre mis manos. No ahora. No cuando ya no sabia que pensar. Cuando me levanto cada mañana pensando en los días y meses que pasan arrebatando mi sueño de ser madre. Cuando pienso que ya ha pasado un año. Un año ilusionándome cada mes para después desesperarme con cada fracaso. Mis fuerzas flaquean con cada sacudida del destino. Todo mi cuerpo y mis energías se centran en ese deseo que escapa de mi voluntad. Me niego a pensar que este destinada a otra cosa. No . Duele demasiado. Me ahoga por dentro toda esperanza dejándola cada vez más alejada de mi. Pero hoy. Hoy era diferente. Es verdad que en cierta forma pensaba en mi con el caso. Cuando veía el sufrimiento de perder a su bebe lo estaba sintiendo también. Se que cada una tenemos nuestra propia historia pero a todas nos une ese deseo de terminar con la soledad, el vacío, la ansiedad y la tristeza...

Y luego esta el. La persona que mas desearía que fuera el padre de mi hijo. Esa idea se me ha pasado por la cabeza cientos de veces, y mi mente y mi alma siempre me responden que busco algo mas que eso. Algo que lo mas seguro el no este dispuesto a dármelo. Pero ¿Quien esta preparado?. Yo misma pienso que alomejor no he nacido para ser madre. He vivido en carne propia con aquella niña como se desbordó la situación y no sabia como volver a tomar el control. Muchas veces me duermo entre lágrimas recordando aquello y en lo que pudo suceder . Entonces pienso en el. Siempre esta equilibrándome cuando estoy apunto de caer. Lo noto a mi lado. Me complementa en todos los sentidos. Sabe cuando algo me afecta y sabe explorar en mi interior de una forma tan increíble que yo misma no logro entender. Y hoy lo sentí mas que nunca. No compartía mi decisión pero no me abandonaba. Nunca lo hace. En mi despacho, a escasos metros de el, sentí como me traspasaba su mirada azul taladrante, tan honesta, pero al mismo tiempo con un brillo de miedo y preocupación en sus ojos que me desconcertó. Estaba a punto de echarme a llorar, mi estómago parecía una noria y la garganta me quemaba al tragar cada bocanada de aire. Se que en aquel instante vio dentro de mi, pero no podía mostrarme débil ante el, por muchas ganas que tuviera de desahogarme entre su pecho, dos personas muy importantes para mi me necesitaban más que nunca. Hubo una mínima esperanza pero se que para Emma fue inmensa. Ella ya se sentía madre y como tal su única prioridad era su bebe pasara lo que pasara creía en esa oportunidad y yo también en ella.

Nunca se me borrará de la mente la gran alegría que desprendían aquellos ojos. La sentí como propia. Ya formaba parte de mi. Era la recompensa a todos los sentimientos puestos en ella, porque un pedacito de mi alma estaba puesta desde el principio.

Con la paz interior que me motivaba aquel final, giro mi cuerpo buscando a tientas la posición idónea para dejarme llevar por el sueño, pero un foco de luz me fuerza a salir de el, alumbrando directamente hacia mi. La tele se enciende y el mando incómodamente alojado en mi parte trasera me obliga a modificar mi posición. Levanto levemente uno de los párpados buscando el origen de esos ruidos tan extraños. Por lo visto es un documental de animales. Me quedo unos segundos mirándolo. Pienso que solo una persona solitaria como yo puede estar viendo eso. Con el sonido de la música y la tranquilidad que transmiten las imágenes, el sueño recorre mi cuerpo y mis párpados se rinden a el sin mostrar ningún atisbo de resistencia. Poco a poco los sonidos que me envuelven se perciben más lejanos y me pierdo sin remedio en el sueño, dejando como último pensamiento en mi mente, el recuerdo de tus dedos acariciando la vida.

**FIn**


End file.
